


Forgotten

by Beccafxoxo1



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bondage, Heavy Angst, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafxoxo1/pseuds/Beccafxoxo1
Summary: This is my first day6 fan fiction and of course it's angst. I'm a terrible person for torturing my bias. This story is cross posted on asianfanfics. The first chapter is short and it doesn't contain any torture in the next chapter however does. So this story is going to get pretty dark fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first day6 fan fiction and of course it's angst. I'm a terrible person for torturing my bias. This story is cross posted on asianfanfics. The first chapter is short and it doesn't contain any torture in the next chapter however does. So this story is going to get pretty dark fast.

Brian opened his eyes and he instantly knew something was wrong. He felt his arms over his head and metal chains digging into his wrists. His mouth stretched open because of a ball gag that he was wearing, Brian's drool poured out of his mouth. He turned his head to look around and he found himself in a warehouse. The last thing he remembered was walking home alone from band practice because he stayed to practice more.

"You finally woke up" A familiar voice said. Brian's eyes grew wide in shock it was Junhyeok. He hasn't seem him since he left day6 and jyp. Brian desperately tried to push the ball gag out of his mouth with his tongue so he could talk to him but it was buckled on the back of his head too tightly so instead drool was pouring underneath the ball even more copiously it and dripped off his chin.

Junhyeok smirked watching Brian's reaction and he pushed the metal table by him closer to Brian. There was a large pair of scissors, cat o' nine tails, scalpal and heretic's fork. Junhyeok grabbed the scissors and began to cut Brian's shirt from the bottom to the top, not long after that he cut the sleeves. What was left of his shirt fell on the ground beneath him leaving him exposed to the cold air and worst of all Junhyeok. Brian never felt more exposed in his life he felt like he was an animal on a meat hook. His top half of his body was stretched to it limits since it's forced to support his whole body and searing hot pain starting from his shoulders went down to his stomach. Brian's legs and feet were useless.

"We're going to have plently of time to catch up" Junhyeok said. There was a gleam in his eyes that Brian never saw before in all the years he known him. Junhyeok placed the scissors that he was done with on the metal table and he focused on what he hasn't used yet. It's too early for the fork so it was down to the scapal and the whip. 

"What do you think?" Junhyeok asked as if Brian could respond. "MMMFFFMMM!" Brian screamed into his gag and only muffle sounds came out. He rattled his chains, his tearfilled eyes begged for Junhyeok to let him go home. Junhyeok grabbed the cat o' nine tails and with his other hand he stroked Brian's left cheek above the strap delicately.

"No one is going to care if you never show up, trainees are lining up for your spot who are better at playing the bass and rapping" Junhyeok began. "Day6 is going to replace you in no time, Wonpil is going to write better songs than you ever wrote. Losing another member is no big deal" Junhyeok continued shrugging his shoulders.

"They will move on and forget about you. As if you never existed" Brian dropped his head in defeat as he took in Junhyeok's words. Tears poured out of his eyes in sadness instead of fear. Junhyeok grinned evily staring at the already broken man in front of him. The real fun hasn't even started yet, he's already crying, Junhyeok thought.


	2. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left kudos on my story it means the world to me. In this chapter there is torture and mentions of blood. If anyone doesn't like that you should probably skip this chapter in my opinion.

"Have you ever heard of one thousand cuts?" Junhyeok asked conversationally. He smirked as he saw Brian shake his head in response.

"It's a chinese torture. The torturer would make as many cuts to the victims body before they died" Junhyeok explained. "I thought about doing that to you but I want to play with you for a long time so I'm not doing to do that to you" He added.

 Junhyeok trailed the whip against Brian's back causing him to tremble. "We are going to have a lot of fun" Junhyeok whispered as if to himself.

Junhyeok raised his arm with the whip and struck Brian's back ripping his skin causing him to bleed. "MMPPHH!" Brian screamed in his gag, Tears streamed out of his eyes from the pain. Junhyeok repeated the process three times in a row hitting Brian harder each time before giving him a break. 

Junhyeok walked away from Brian's back and he walked up to his face. "How was that?" Junhyeok asked. His dark eyes sparkled in joy as he watched Brian panting from pain. Brian just looked at him his eyes was pleading for Junhyeok to let him go home. 

I don't want to die here Brian thought.

"Are you ready for more? The fun has just started" Junhyeok asked. Brian shook his head furiously. Junhyeok reached up and wiped Brian's tear tracks with surprising gentleness. "Of course you are" Junhyok said putting words in Brian's mouth. 

Junhyeok walked away from Brian's face and went back to standing in front of Brian's back. Junhyeok whipped the already broken skin causing flesh to be ripped out of Brian's back. "MMMMPPHHH!" Brian screamed again. Junhyeok whipped Brian eleven times without a break ripping skin and flesh each time causing unbareable pain, Brian was in the worst pain in his entire life. Junhyeok stopped again this time to admire his handy work. Brian's formerly perfect back became a mess that would never look the same ever again. Blood was pouring out of his back flowing to the floor soaking what's left of his shirt with his blood.

Junhyeok placed the whip on the metal table and got out a black blindfolded that he tied around Brian's head covering his head.

"You won't be able to see what I'm going to do to you next and the blindfold will enhance your other senses which will increase your pain and my fun" Junhyeok explained. He grabbed pliers and reached up to grab Brian's hand. Junhyeok held Brian's right thumb and ripped his entire finger nail with one pull. 

"MMPPHH!" Brian screamed in his gag. Junhyeok eventually ripped all of the finger nails on Brian's right hand causing him to finally pass out from all of the pain. Junhyeok punched Brian's cheek waking him up. 

"Wake up!" Junhyeok yelled. Junhyeok grabbed Brian's left hand and ripped all of his finger nails from that hand. He placed the pliers on the table and got out an electrical box and wires connected to the box. He placed the wires on Brian's stomach and turned the machine on. Junhyeok grinned widely as he watched Brian writhe in the air and scream in his gag. Junhyeok turned off the machine after a couple of seconds and then he took off Brian's ball gag.

"I want to hear you scream now" Junhyeok told him.

"Junhyeok, please let me go" Brian begged.

"No" Junhyeok said. He turned on the machine and watched Brian writhe in the air. "AAAAARRGGHHH" Brian screamed.

"Scream as loud as you like no one is going to hear you except for me" Junhyeok said smiling.

Brian screamed at the top of his lungs. His lungs burned like the rest of his body eventually it was too painful to even scream. Brian lowered his head so Junhyeok couldn't look at his face anymore. Junhyeok turned off the machine and untied Brian's blindfold. Brian winced as his eyes adjust from total darkness to the bright light from the warehouse high windows. 

"One more time then you are done for today I don't want to kill you too early" Junhyeok told Brian.

"Whatever" Brian mumbled. Junhyeok punched Brian's right eye as hard as he can. Brian's head snapped to the left from the impact and his eye turned swollen with black and purple.

"Shut your mouth" Junhyeok growled.

Junhyeok turned on the machine again. Brian was too exhausted to even scream anymore and after thirty seconds he passed out from the pain. Junhyeok turned off the machine and lowered Brian from the ceiling until he was on the floor. Junhyeok took off the wires and drug Brian's body on the floor to the different spot of the building where there was no blood. Junhyeok grabbed the heretic's fork from the table and walked back to Brian's side. He took off Brian's chains and examined his wrists. His hands were a mess, his wrists were red from supporting his body and how much Brian struggled, his fingers bleeding because his finger nails was ripped off of his fngers. 

Brian's back was pressed against the wall and Junhyeok placed the chains back around his wrists with little slack and wrapped the heretic's fork strap around Brian's neck. The fork pressed against against his breast bone and his throat. Brian in deep sleep dropped his head in fatigue the fork pressed against his throat waking him up.

"What the hell!" Brian said.

"Just because I'm done with you today that doesn't mean you get to sleep" Junhyeok explained his arms crossed in front of his chest tightly. 

"Junhyeok please let me sleep" Brian begged.

"No, good night Brian" Junhyeok said. Junhyeok walked to the opposite side of the ware house where there was a bed and climbed in bed covering his body in sheets covering his body protecting him from the chill in the room taunting Brian.

Brian spent the rest of the night on the freezing floor with his hands thankfully on his lap instead of over his head and trying to keep himself awake so he wouldn't pierce his throat. 


End file.
